


Mess I Made

by dylinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, Explicit Language, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylinski/pseuds/dylinski
Summary: Anon requested a fic with the reader dating either Stiles or Isaac and cheating on the other.Your relationship has been really tough lately and it scares you. Where did it all start going wrong? Another sleepless night leads to tv but then you get a text from an old friend who happens to be in town. You go to see him, but all the emotions building up from your failing relationship mixed with alcohol leads to some bad decisions. Look at the mess I made.





	Mess I Made

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an Anon.This is my first M/F smut, so bear with me. I had fun writing this and was inspired by the song Let Me Go by Hailee Steinfeld and Alesso (Feat. Florida Georgia and watt) if you want to give that a listen while you read. Feedback is always appreciated, good or bad. Don't hate me for the ending.

Laying on the edge of the bed, your back faced his back. You don’t know when things changed, but they did, and without warning. Most nights you slept back to back, ignoring one other while you slept. Well, while Isaac slept. You would spend most of the night awake, wondering where things went wrong. Was it something you said? Something you did? Were you both just drifting apart? He wasn’t the same after Allison died, she was his best friend, but it had happened almost 2 years ago. It’s not like he was bottling those emotions up either. Whenever he was hurting, he was open and always talked to you about his problems. You were the picture perfect example of communication.  _ Were _ .

You could hear his breathing and pictured the rise and fall of every breath. You missed feeling his chest against your back at night, knowing you were safe in his arms. Deciding to escape the torture from the reminders of how things used to be, you got up from bed to get a snack. When you got to the kitchen, the clock on the microwave told you it was 3AM, but you weren’t surprised. You hadn’t been getting much sleep lately. Thankfully things had been quiet around Beacon Hills the last couple months. Everyone needed a break after being almost brutally murdered by the town.

You popped some popcorn and sat down on the couch in the moonlit room. You hadn’t checked your phone since you laid down so you decided to look and scroll mindlessly through the internet. When your screen lit up, you were surprised to see a text message from Stiles. He was the last person you thought you’d hear from. He didn’t stay long after the whole murderous town mess and went back to Quantico. Although you guys were pretty close before he left, as time went on his texts and calls became less frequent. Despite being surprised, you still smiled as you looked back to the memories you shared in high school and the many times at basically saving the world. You opened the message.

** _Stiles: hey! i’m back bitches! i’m visiting my dad. it’s been a while, so i thought u might want to grab a beer or something_ **

** _Y/N: hey there stranger. i’d love to go out. i think i’m free friday if you’re still around. how long are you staying?_ **

You sat your phone down and clicked the button on the remote to turn on the tv. Reruns of your favorite sitcom were on, so you let that play while you enjoyed the popcorn. Your phone buzzed in your lap and it slightly startled you. Who would be up this late? Your question was immediately answered when you saw who the text was from, and it was no surprise. Stiles.

** _Stiles: are u free right now? _ **

** _Stiles: i haven’t heard from anyone else and i can’t sleep_ **

** _Stiles: on that FBI schedule lol_ **

** _Y/N: you mean Stiles schedule._ **

** _Stiles: don’t call me out like that lol _ **

** _Stiles: so u wanna meet up?_ **

** _Y/N: meet up where? it’s 3AM._ **

** _Stiles: oh shit, u right_ **

** _Stiles: uuuuuuuuummmmmm_ **

** _Stiles: u could come here? _ **

** _Stiles: my dad’s working the night shift_ **

You stared at the message and watched as the cursor blinked at you, waiting for your response. You looked over to the door that led to your bedroom and didn’t want to leave Isaac here alone. Knowing Stiles, there would be alcohol involved and you’d probably end up crashing there, like old times. After sitting and considering your two options, buzzing broke your train of thought.

** _Stiles: did you pass out?_ **

** _Stiles: if ur too tired it’s all good_ **

** _Stiles: we can hang out friday at a decent hour_ **

Stiles liked to send multiple texts at a time and your phone kept buzzing, in a rush to get him to stop bombarding your phone, you impulsively replied.

** _Y/N: STILES STOP_ **

** _Y/N: i’m awake, i’ll be over in 30 minutes_ **

You decided to leave a note so that Isaac wouldn’t freak out when he woke up and found you missing. You doubted he even would, with how things were lately. You put the dirty bowl in the sink, grabbed some clothes from the laundry, and jotted down the note for him. You grabbed the keys to your car and headed to Stiles’.

When you pulled up to the house you were startled that Roscoe wasn’t there, but then you remembered that Scott had him. Stiles had said something about Roscoe not making the drive to Quantico. You pulled into the driveway, next to a Ford Taurus, typical FBI car. Stiles must have heard you drive up because as you got out of the car, you could see someone’s eyes and nose sticking through the blinds in the front window. Those are some FBI surveillance skills right there, Stiles. You walked up to the door and before you could knock, the door opened. 

“HAAAAAY!” Stiles greeted you with a big hug, holding a beer in his hand. You gave him a look that made him roll his eyes. “I may have started without you.” You scoffed at his explanation for his behavior and walked past the buzzed boy.

“I guess I'll just have to catch up.” You walked over to the counter and popped the top of a beer. You cheered your bottles from across the room.

“Hell yeah!” You shook your head at him as you laughed and headed over to the couch where the TV was on. Folding your legs under you, you sat next to Stiles and were reminded of the many nights you’d sat in this very spot, watching movies with your old friend. You smiled at him and he noticed from the corner of his eye and smiled back.

“So tell me about Quantico.”

“Well, if I did, I’d have to kill you.” Stiles spoke with a straight face that lasted all of 5 seconds. You grabbed the pillow behind you and smacked him with it, erupting an echo of giggles from both of you. 

“Really Stiles, tell me what’s been going on. I haven’t heard from you in months. I didn’t know if you were alive.” The last statement was a joke, but not empty of disappointment.

“Honestly nothing that exciting. I got benched after the whole Derek operation and well, getting shot. You know, with him getting away and everything.They don’t typically appreciate that. Mostly been riding a desk since then. It’s the worst, but they have me doing a lot of intel stuff. And you know how much I love to research the shit out of shit.”

“Oh shit! That’s right, your toe.” You couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of Stiles with 9 toes.

“You wanna see?” He started to pull up his leg when you screamed.

“EW. GOD NO. PUT THAT AWAY STILINSKI.”

“Didn’t take you for a weak stomach.” He laughed at you.

“It’s not that, I just hate feet.” You smirked at him as he smiled at your discomfort. You both found yourselves unable to keep up the conversation so you enjoyed each other’s company while watching tv.

Somewhere along the way, and four beers later, you found yourself curled up against Stiles with his arm around you and his fingers mindlessly twirling the ends of your hair. You started drifting off but caught yourself and looked up to see if Stiles was still awake too. He was already looking down at you, a smile on his face. You smiled back, but were curious as to how long he had actually been watching you. It flattered you, so you snuggled deeper into him and he squeezed you, bringing you in close. As you looked back to the tv, he broke the silence.

“I had almost forgotten how beautiful you are.” Your gaze immediately flew back to Stiles and it was full of confusion. He was still looking at you with his whiskey eyes, full of affection and warmth, and playing with your hair. You were loving all of this, but it didn’t feel okay that he told you that you were beautiful. Your mind immediately flickering to Isaac and what he would think of this. So you shot up, pulling away from him, as far to your end of the couch as you could get.

“What? Did I do something?”

“Actually, yes. You called me beautiful.”

“I don’t have the greatest knowledge of women, but I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to get mad when someone calls you that.”

“Stiles, you’re drunk and don’t know what you’re saying.” He frowned at your words and furrowed his brow as he looked away, as if you punched him in the gut. Now feeling guilty, you scooted closer to him and put your hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...I was just caught off guard.”

“It’s okay. I get it. I wasn’t trying to make you feel uncomfortable. I know you’re with Isaac.” He kept his eyes on the TV while he spoke, but he rested his hand on top of yours and pulled it to his face. The feeling of his lips on your hand sent shivers down your spine, a feeling you hadn’t felt in ages. You shifted your hand from his lips to his cheek, causing him to turn and face you. Staring into his sun-kissed eyes, it was like you were staring at the sun, sparking a fire inside that had long burnt out.

Without hesitation, you flew in and kissed him, wrapping your arms around his neck, leaving you both surprised. You pulled away for a breath and Stiles took the break to speak. “What…what was that for?”

“I don’t know.” You huffed breathlessly.

“Can we do it again?” All you could muster was a nod as you went back in for the kill. This time the kiss had more passion as Stiles grabbed you waist with both hands, pulling you in. Unable to get close enough, you threw a leg over his lap, straddling the beautiful boy. Your pelvis instinctively began to move in slow circles in sync with your breaths that you stole between kisses. He moaned at your motions, so you took advantage by pushing your tongue past his lips. Your body’s moving to meet each other, your hands moved down his chest and clenched at his shirt. He looked up at you through his lashes, biting his lip and reached down to remove the cloth. Your hands rested on his bare chest as your lips found each other again, fingers leaving white trails that faded just as quickly as they appeared. You reached down and removed your shirt, thinking it only fair. Stiles smiled lustfully at the removal and bit your bottom lip, causing a moan to escape. You plant wet kisses down his jaw to his neck where you leave a purple mark that stirs something vicious in the man.

He slides his hands under your ass and stands up as you wrap your legs around his waist. Refusing to break your locked lips, he starts walking you down the hall. The breath is knocked out of your lungs when your back hits the wall. Stiles uses his knee to hold you up while he unhooked your bra, throwing it to the floor. You drop down to your feet as he unbuckled his belt, but your hands soon follow because his were taking too long. You pull out his belt and wrap it around his wrists. He growls at the development and you pop the button on his khakis, pulling them down to his ankles to step out of. You grab him by the belt where his hands meet and pull him into his bedroom.

You pull him around and then push him onto the bed. You remove your shorts and walk up to him as you crawl up his body, kissing his stomach where the hair disappears into his briefs, causing his body to shudder. You work your way up to his chest, kissing each nipple. Now at his shoulders, you bite, leaving tiny teeth marks, then licking the red skin to soothe it. Holding his arms over his head, you kiss his neck and work your way up to his nose where you leave a peck. You pull back and look into his now black eyes, full of lust and you can’t help but smile from ear to ear.

You lean down and kiss him again, then whisper in his ear, “have you ever thought about me like this?” All he can muster is a nod and a whine as he reaches for your lips with his own, but you pull back, denying him. “You’ve dreamed about me, haven’t you?”

“I have.” Stiles breathed his words, his breaths shallow and heavy as his desire became unbearable.

“Do you want me, Stiles?” You kiss him hard, breathing into his lips as he licked yours.

“I want you so bad, Y/N.”

“Tell me what you’re going to do to me.” You undid the belt around his wrists and he shot up, grabbing your waist in a grip that you know will leave bruises.

“I want to taste you.” Stiles growled his words as he flipped you over and kissed down your neck, leaving purple marks, then biting your shoulders. He made his way to your tits and squeezed one while he took the other in his mouth. He sucked hard on the peak, leaving it red and sensitive. He teased the point with his tongue, licking and flicking. He then tugged on it lightly with his teeth, causing you to writhe beneath him. The movement against his hardened cock making him arch his back as he let out a moan. He licked down your stomach to the hem of your panties. He grabbed them with his teeth and pulled them down your legs.

He took the panties and held them to his face, inhaling the musk of your core. “I made you so wet, didn’t I?” You nodded, biting your lip. He purred at the thought and stood up, grabbing your ankles and pulling you to the edge of the bed, as you let out a yelp from the sudden jerk. He kicked your legs apart and kneeled down between them. Without warning he licked your folds, your body shuddering from the surprise. He found your bundle of nerves with his tongue and sucked and licked methodically, sending sensations up your core. He pushed his tongue inside of you, licking your walls and his nose hit your hardened nub as he moved his tongue. He moved his mouth back to your clit and pushed two digits into you slowly, causing you to gasp. Your noises made him smile and chuckle with excitement, vibrating through your body pushing you to your edge. Your hips began to push back to meet his finger thrusts, so he added a third digit and sharted pumping faster. Your back arched as a small scream developed in your throat. 

“That’s right baby, cum for me.” He spoke the words without leaving your clit. They shook through your body, breaking the barrier that was holding it all back. Your body shook as you came into his mouth, eyes rolling back and body limp. He stood up, licking his fingers and lips, taking in as much of you as he could. He crawled back up to meet you, and kissed you harshly. “Oh, I’m not done yet.” 

He flipped you over onto your hands and knees and smacked your ass, leaving a red handprint. He pulled off his briefs and grabbed your waist with one hand while pumping himself with the other. You shudder when he rubbed his cock against your folds as he hit your overstimulated clit. He found joy in that and smacked your ass again, leaving another mark. “Just fuck me already.” You shouted and with that he pushed himself into your core as far as he could go. You gasped and arched your back as he entered and moaned as he slowly pulled out. He pushed back in, more harsh this time and held it as he wiggled his hips.

He began thrusting at a rapid pace that hit you in all the right places. If he kept it up you wouldn’t last long. You pulled away from him and stood up, spinning him around and pushing him to the bed. You sat on top of him and grabbed his cock to line him up with your entrance. You slid down on him and started to ride his member up and down in figure 8’s. He threw his head back, moaning at the motions as his back arched. Pressing down on his chest, you threw your head back, adding to Stiles’ moans. Your nails tore down his chest, leaving trails of red, raised skin. “I’m not gonna last much longer if you keep that up babe.” He mumbled under his pants.

He turned you over onto your back and placed himself inside you again. You wrapped your legs around his waist as high as they could go so he could hit your g spot. “Oh god, yes. Right there.” You moaned as he vigorously pounded into you. The room filled with moans and skin against skin.

“Come for me baby.” Stiles was close and knew you were too. Your walls throbbed against his cock and he leaned in and bit your shoulder to keep himself from cumming before you did. Through his bite, he whispered your name and that was all you needed. Your body shook as your gates burst and your eyes rolled back. Not long after, you could feel Stiles’ release inside you, spraying your walls with his warm seed. He pumped a couple more times, more slowly, riding out both of your highs. He immediately left, but you were too tired and weak to bother asking. He returned shortly with a wet cloth. You winced when he wiped your folds as the cold touched your overwhelmed bundle of nerves. He wiped himself off and fell onto the bed next to you. He pulled you into his arms, but you were both too tired to cuddle. You fell asleep quickly and deeply.

———

You were woken by your ringtone, your head pounding from the hangover. Confused as to where you were, it suddenly dawned on you what had happened. Eyes wide, you saw Stiles sprawled out next to you, drool at the corner of his mouth. His arm was on top of you, so you attempted to move it without waking him. He twitched as you moved, but readjusted himself, still sleeping. You remembered drinking, but not that much to do something so stupid.

Your phone started ringing again and you ran to your shorts on the floor, silencing it before it could wake up Stiles. Reluctantly, you looked at the screen and saw you had 4 missed calls and 6 missed messages. You couldn’t find your underwear, so you pulled on your shorts. Following the trail of clothes, you found your bra and your shirt. You put both of them on, then sat down on the couch where the night started. You opened up your phone.

** _Isaac: hey, saw your note. when will you be back?_ **

** _Isaac: it’s 11am, where are you?_ **

** _Isaac: are you okay?_ **

** _Isaac: Y/N, did something happen? please answer me._ **

** _Isaac: Y/N?_ **

** _Isaac: that’s it, i’m on my way._ **

Just as you read the last text, there was a knock at the door. Your body went into shock and you were silent, but internally you were screaming.  _ What the fuck do I do? _ There was a second knock and you realized that it could wake Stiles up, so you ran to the door. When you answered it, it took everything you had to keep your composer.

“Isaac? What are you doing here?”

“You weren’t answering my calls.” He looked passed you and down the hall, his eyes widening. “Where’s Stiles?” He tried to look past you but you blocked his view by stepping out and slightly closing the door behind you. He immediately averted his eyes to you. He leaned in and sniffed you and you knew exactly what was going to happen next.


End file.
